masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Commdor
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. Please sign all posts with four tildes (~').' ---- __TOC__ Pausing the Language Policy vote As I jumped the gun a bit on the voting, effectively skipping the Discussion phase, would you mind pausing the vote on my Language Policy proposal, so that the changes could be discussed? I just got your message I just got your message about removing my sandbox from the "races" category. I'm not sure why I didn't get that until now. Although I don't post here anymore I'm on wookieepedia often enough. Anyway, that was perfectly fine and thank you for the assist. [[User:Fodigg|''—fodigg]] [[User_talk:fodigg|(''talk)]] | 21:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. That is weird that you didn't get the message back then, though. Between that and a few small problems I've had lately, Wikia seems to be going through a buggy phase. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Macha Doyle Isnt there only one melee attack in mass effect? Anyways thanks for not deleting. For a while i lost the like for editing cause it always got deleted shortly after. Not in here mostly. SuperVegitoFAN 19:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC) lucky me i know how to do that :It's a complex grammatical issue. If the sentence had said "knocked out with the butt of Shepard's weapon", then using "the" there would be correct because it would be referring to a specific, concrete object. Since the thing that Macha Doyle gets knocked out with is an action (melee attacking), an abstract entity, the article "a" is appropriate. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) is mass effect genisis worth it im a big mass effect fan and know almost everything about it. i would like to have all the dlc but ive already beat mass effect and know the story inside and out. so im not sure if i shoud get mass effect genisis so i would like your opinion if you could give it. -thank you for your time, crazydawg000 :ME: Genesis is really only a good buy if you want to do another Mass Effect 2 playthrough without importing a save file from Mass Effect (if you don't have any ME save files to import, or don't like the save files that you have but don't want to take the time to play ME again). Otherwise, you should save your money. Genesis was intended as a shortcut for ME2 players who never played ME, so you won't be missing anything. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect Wiki scavenger hunt Hi! I'd like to let you know that Wikia would like to put a (new and improved) scavenger hunt game up on Mass Effect wiki. To see what it's all about, you can check out this presentation of one done for Avengers. We'd also like to hear your feedback on the feature once it's up and running. The game looks fun, so I hope you're up for it too. :) Ausir(talk) 22:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Hello. I was wondering how I could delete my profile on this wiki. Thanks. waninokoz[[User talk:Waninokoz|'♪♫♪']] 23:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Your actual Wikia profile and any edits you've made here cannot be deleted, but if you would like I can delete your user pages on this wiki (only admins like myself have the ability to delete pages). -- Commdor (Talk) 23:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::That sounds good. I haven't really used my account on here very much. Thank you. waninokoz[[User talk:Waninokoz|'♪♫♪']] 03:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dashboard rant to self I mean, I can see the benefits of it, access to a bunch of special pages I had no idea how to get to before (not that I urgently needed to get to them, come to think of it, but maybe in the future I'd want to know for some reason), but at what cost to the Recent Changes page? At what cost? Search bar is gone (of all things Wikia could have removed, it had to be that), along with AJAX, user colors, (AJAX and user colors are back on, looks like the page didn't fully load that time) and even wiki page and text colors. The white is blinding. But I digress. I may be able to get over the lack of a search bar, I usually open a new tab when perusing the wiki anyway so I can more easily refer back to the RC. And the colors shouldn't be too much a problem, I suspect there's a measure of coding involved. But all in all, this was a moderately inconvenient change. -- Commdor (Talk) 07:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect countdown Hey are you going to be putting up that Mass Effect 3 release countdown? If so, when?--Jwgray1985 23:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, we're getting there. Discussion has stalled for now, but once I can clear my plate I'll see about firing it up again. We've still got a little over six months before ME3 releases though, so no rush. I'm personally aiming to have the countdown timer up (pending community approval) in the next couple months. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I want to delete a blog The other day I posted a blog about too many spoilers for ME3. Anyway yesterday one of your fellow admins & somebody else decided to get into what I call a verbal boxing match. Well today i decided to speak my mind about how upset i was about the boxing match on that blog & i got reprimanded for supposedly cursing, though i don't know what i said that goes against the language policy. The admin wouldn't tell me what i said that offended him. He just gave me his beloved see the language policy message on my talk page. Anyway on to the point, I want the blog deleted because I found the boxing match sort of offensive, & i don't want anymore people to get into fights in any of my blogs. Thank you in advance.Ser Derek of Highever 19:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Let me guess... Lancer? Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 19:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :YepSer Derek of Highever 19:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) The blog has been deleted. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Poll Can I start a Mass Effect Poll about who they chose to pursue a relationship with in Mass Effect 2? -Dudebot121256 18:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Tell Lancer not to spam Mass Effect Wiki invites in the Homefront Wiki. Thanks. :How about doing some research about me before making completely false accusations. As to a poll, you can host a blog about it or put it in a forum. Lancer1289 18:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::What Lancer said, to both statements. You're free to start a poll in the forums or on a blog post. And I've just checked the Homefront Wiki, Lancer hasn't made a single edit there. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::And I never will because of two separate instances involving admins from that wiki. And one of them several months after the fact with plenty of time to do plenty research on the subject. Lancer1289 18:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::First of all, the fake one used russian to make the same username so it appeared to be the real Lancer. Then the fake one made edits which made it look like the real one made the edits. Second, I had no memory of a "first" predicament. Also, I know I was late asking about this because I forgot about it until I saw the name Lancer. Don't hate the Wiki for 2 things that happened. -Dudebot121256 18:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Scavenger Hunt Page? Noticed this.. page? Article? Blog Post? http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_Scavenger_Hunt Is this something being organized/done by admin here? o.O Not sure how it's something to belong here. --Aryn2382 23:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :It's something being organized by Wikia's general staff. Spart okayed it and I'm fine with it too. Check out the fifth thread on this talk page if you want to see the notification I got about it. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah-ha! There it is: kinda missed it. XD Sorry to bother ya! --Aryn2382 23:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Redacted I've removed this because it is no longer relevant. Thank you for understanding. Brianbreed 21:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I would like to apologize for not responding to your former request. I've been busy lately and unable to devote that much time to the wiki. I think there were a few moments yesterday where I was able to catch up on things, but I did not have enough time to examine the dispute between yourself and Lancer. It seems my intervention is no longer necessary, but I still regret being unable to take any action. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Blaarg. I hate this new edit thing. Why fix something if it's not broken? Anyways, I edited the Storyline page and added info from Mass Effect: Evolution onto it. Tell me what you think. LordDeathRay 18:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good to me. Glad someone finally filled that section in. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. Um, is there anything else on the wiki that needs to get filed in or something? My cousins are hogging my xbox and ps3, so I have nothing to do right now. LordDeathRay 18:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC)